


Payback

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Impregnation, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Robin is of age again, Zucco is a Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme:Zucco gets out of prison after a ridiculously short term, either after he "strikes a deal with the police" (namely pays a lot) or something like that. Something ridiculous but entirely legal. He is smart enough to hightail it from Gotham.Dick can't stand the mere thought of his parents' murderer walking free, and he pursues him alone. Unfortunately his anger makes him reckless and he ends up captured, tied up, and completely at Zucco's mercy. And Zucco didn't have any action for quite some time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tony Zucco
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting more...comfortable??? with A/B/O stuff??? Idk, son.

Zucco had moved to Metropolis for the air, and to get the heat of Gotham off his back. He never expected Gotham to follow him there.

The few men he had in the city had told him they caught someone snooping around his new hideout. It wasn’t the Bat—because, if it had been, they probably wouldn’t have made it to him to tell the tale—but they didn’t know who they’d caught. “Some punk kid,” they said.

That punk kid was Robin.

Zucco hadn’t seen him since before he went into stir. The kid had certainly grown up in that time.

Robin was bound and gagged, tied up on his knees for Zucco to deal with. And he knew just how he wanted to deal with the kid who’d sent him up the river.

He told his henchmen to beat it, and locked the door behind them.

“Can’t say I’m happy to see you, kid,” he said. Robin growled through his gag. Zucco dragged Robin to the center of the room and walked around him.

“You’re sure grown up since I last saw you,” he said, eyeing Robin’s lithe body. “Yessir, you sure have grown.”

He toed his shoe up right under Robin’s ass, making the boy gasp. Zucco grabbed Robin’s hair and yanked his head back.

“Thanks to you and your Bat pal, I ain’t had any in years.”

Robin snarled.

“Your mouth’s tempting, kid, but those teeth ain’t so inviting.” He leveled his gaze at Robin. “I could always knock ‘em out for you.”

Robin growled louder.

Zucco pushed Robin forward until he fell on his face, his hands tied behind his back, his ass up in the air.

“Let’s see what we’re working with,” Zucco muttered. He ripped off Robin’s shorts, baring the boy to him. Robin tried squirming away, but all he managed to do was wiggle his ass in Zucco’s face.

Zucco inspected him. “You’re one of them omega freaks, huh?” he asked, roughly shoving two fingers into Robin’s cunt.

“Let. Go,” Robin managed to say around the gag.

“Bet that’s why the big bad Bat keeps you around, huh? Easy ass to tap.”

Robin swung back on his toes, but Zucco pushed him down again. He slapped Robin’s ass and the boy let out a yelp.

“Like that?” Zucco asked, shoving his fingers back in. “Yeah, you do. You’re already getting wet.”

He undid his pants, stroking his cock with one hand while he finger-fucked Robin with the other. Robin huffed through his nose, his own cock hardening with the stimulation.

“You omegas and alphas...you can smell each other, right? Some sorta weird hormone shit.” Zucco removed his fingers and lined up his cock with Robin’s pussy. “Heard you can knock up omegas any time, that true?”

Robin growled, but it was weaker than before, tinged with want.

“Let’s see about that,” Zucco said, and he shoved his cock into Robin.

Robin cried out, trying to move away, but Zucco had his hips in a hard grip. Robin bit down hard on the gag, trying not to make a sound.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Zucco said, pounding away. “You a virgin, kid?”

Robin moaned.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are. Anything this tight.” Zucco smacked Robin’s ass again. “Besides, you asked for it.” He leaned down towards Robin’s ear. “I’m gonna put a baby inside you.”

Robin growled and wiggled, only succeeding in fucking himself more.

“That’s it, kid. Show your daddy how bad you want it.”

Soon, the only noises in the room were the sounds of Zucco’s balls slapping Robin’s, and the grunts and groans of pleasure as he fucked him.

Zucco was no alpha, he knew that, but for a guy who’d been without a decent hole to fuck, he lasted a pretty damn good long time, even if he did say so himself. By the time he was done emptying his balls, Robin was a drooling, whining mess.

With his cock still buried in him, Zucco leaned down and undid the gag.

“Kill you….” Robin croaked.

“Yeah? How you gonna do that, kid?” Zucco smacked Robin’s belly. “Gonna kill the father of your own kid? That’s pretty fucked up.”

“Gonna...kill...you….”

Finally, Zucco pulled out and tucked his cock away. “I should send you back to the Bat like this, all sloppy and fucked. Bet he’d love it, the freak.”

“He….”

Zucco frowned. “What’s that, kid? What’d you say?”

Robin laughed bitterly. “He’s gonna kill you.”

“Bats don’t kill, remember? Besides, he’s way back in Gotham.”

“Him!”

Zucco suddenly realized there was a shadow falling over his own. His heart racing, he turned around.

Red, glowing eyes stared back at his.

Alien eyes.

“Son of a—!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I got a comment about wanting to see the aftermath and I thought, bro, me too.

Dick was wrapped up in Superman’s cape, staring at the pile of ashes that used to be Tony Zucco. Superman sat on the floor beside him.

“You only have to go home when you want to,” Superman said.

“I know.”

“And I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to.”

“OK.”

“I’ll be there when you talk to Batman.”

Dick nodded.

They sat in silence for a while.

“I shouldn’t have done that in front of you,” Superman said.

Dick shook his head. “That’s gonna bother B more than me.” He turned to Superman, his eyes wide.

“Did he mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Am I gonna have his baby?”

“I don’t know, Robin. I don’t know enough about human biology between betas and omegas.”

Dick nodded, his expression trying the grim look of Batman, but mostly just looking sad.

“I can make sure you don’t,” Superman said.

Dick sighed. “I think it’s possible. I should’ve told Batman I was coming here. He won’t forgive me. I’m too reckless.” His voice cracked.

Superman wrapped an arm around Dick. “No, you’re not. You’re a very responsible person. You just made a mistake.”

“One heck of a mistake.” He touched his belly. “I swear I can still feel him.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Dick shrugged. “It’s whatever.” He stood up. “I guess I’m ready to go home now.”

Super picked him up and flew to Gotham. Batman was in the cave, his mask on, when they arrived.

“Robin.”

“Batman.”

They stared at each other. Dick took off his mask. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I tried to get Zucco. He…got me.”

“When I came in—”

“I’m talking to Robin, Kal.”

Superman stepped forward. “When I came in, Zucco had just finished raping him.”

Batman’s jaw tensed. Dick couldn’t look up at him.

“Robin.”

Dick just nodded.

“That’s all, Kal.”

“No, it’s not all.”

“I’ll take care of this.”

“I don’t think you get this.”

“I’ll handle this.”

Superman floated slightly off the ground.

“It’s OK,” Dick said. “I’ll be OK. Thanks, Superman.”

He landed and squeezed Dick’s shoulder. “If you need me, I’ll come as soon as I can.”

Dick nodded.

Superman glared at Batman, but flew off.

“Robin?”

“He said he was gonna knock me up,” Dick said. “Zucco.”

Bruce sighed and pulled off his mask. “Dick. Did he—?”

Dick nodded, staring at the ground.

“Come on. We’ll be able to see now. Omega pregnancies happen very fast.”

“I don’t want to have his baby.”

“You won’t, Dick. We’ll take care of it.” He helped Dick up on the medical table. “What happened to Zucco?”

“Superman fried him.”

Bruce’s mouth set in a hard line, but he said nothing, just went about his task. Dick watched on the monitors.

“That’s it,” he whispered, at the camera image.

“I’m afraid so, Dick.” Bruce gently removed the probe. “Leslie will fix it.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said.

“I am, Dick,” Bruce said. “I should’ve known you’d hear about Zucco getting out. I should have been there for you.”

Dick reached out and Bruce moved into his hug. “You’re here now. I need you more now.”

Bruce held him close. “I’ll take care of it, Dick. I’ll take care of everything.”


End file.
